A Special Study Session
by SSJ3kyuubi
Summary: Ever since, they first met, there's been a certain spark to Gohan Son and Ami Mizuno. But neither one can seem to see it. But maybe that can all change with one study session... GohanXAmi


**WHAT'S UUUUUUUUUUUP?! I promise to never do that again….**

**Greetings Ladies and Gents! It's SSJ3kyuubi here with another crossover. This one in particular had been sitting in an old binder of mine for a little over a year now and I sort of gave up on it. But with the help of the second episode of Sailor Moon Crystal (Which is an absolutely GORGEOUS series BTW), I regained the spark to give it another shot. Besides, Someone's gotta do something about all the GohanXUsagi and GohanXChibiusa fics out there. **

**So without further ado ladies and gents, here's the first chapter in the three-part story, A Special Study Session! Enjoy!**

_*This* _means flashbacks

**Chapter 1 (How it all began): Start!**

_ Ami Mizuno was walking through the halls of Juuban High School. She had been called to the principal's office to help be a guide for the school's newest student, which made her a little nervous. While over the years she had grown more confident thanks to the support and friendship of her fellow senshi, she was still rather nervous when it came to initial meetings with new people. She only hoped that she wouldn't folly up the situation._

_When the blue haired genius finally entered the principal's office she had been greeted to a young man with black spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity as it stood perfectly in an upward fashion, black eyes, and a light peach complexion, accompanied with his attire being the standard uniform of the school. Overall, he was very handsome._

_The principal took notice of her entrance and spoke: "Ah. There you are Miss Mizuno. This is the new student I was telling you about. I want you to show him around school and make him feel comfortable. Now young man, why don't you introduce yourself?"_

_The black haired boy looked at Ami and with a bow followed by a rather nervous grin, he greeted himself. "Um… nice to meet you. I'm Gohan Son."_

_The guardian of love and intelligence returned Gohan's bowand give him her own small smile. "Nice to meet you Gohan. I'm Ami, Ami Mizuno."_

"_Now Gohan, Miss Mizuno is one of the brightest students we have here in Juuban Municipal. I want you to treat her with the utmost respect." The principal instructed._

"_Um. Right sir." Gohan chuckled. The demi saiyan and blue haired girl both exited out of the room and were walking down the halls. _

"_So Gohan. What school did you go to before coming here?"_

"_Actually, I've been home schooled for all my life." The black haired boy responded. _

"_Oh. That must have been an interesting experience." _

"_Yeah. My mom was a pretty tough teacher. She made sure that I took all the things I studied to heart."_

"_Oh. It sounded like it was a rough time." The girl's statement seemed to be for naught when she heard the Z-Fighter's chuckle._

"_Yeah, studying was a lot of hard work, but I actually had fun doing it; and it was something that I did want to do. After all, I'm gonna have to learn as much as I can if I want to be a scholar one day." Hearing about Gohan's liking of studying and his declaration of wanting to be a scholar brought joy to Ami. It was so great to hear that someone had the same kind of attitude towards studying as she did._

"_I see. Well I understand where you're coming from. I'm also studying really hard so I can be a doctor."_

_Hearing this, the eldest son of Goku could only smile. "You want to be a doctor? That's great! I wish you the best of luck."_

_ The smile on Ami's face wouldn't leave. It was seem the new guy's easy going and cheerful personality was having an effect on her. "Thank you."_

It was that one thing they had in common, working hard academically so their goal could be achieved, that formed their friendship on that day. No one would have guessed how close the two would have grown. Ami was so happy to have someone that she could have intellectual conversations with.

Now, sixth months later, the midterm exams were coming close; and students were nervous. One in particular was currently racing out of her class and heading outside to find a certain genius friend of hers. This girl had long golden blond hair that was tied into two bun-like pigtails and blue eyes. After exiting the school building, she located her aqua haired target and raced towards her.

"AAAAMMMMIIII!" She called out surprising the genius.

"U-Usagi! Calm down. What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"Ami, I need your help! You have to tutor me or I'll fail the midterm and my mom will kill me!"

The senshi sent an apologetic look to her princess. "I'm sorry Usagi. But I already have a study partner. What about Mamoru? I'm sure he can tutor just as well as I could."

After a few seconds of pouting, the blonde gave a reluctant nod. "Okay. I guess it wouldn't be right to ask you since you already have a study partner."

As if on cue, Ami's study partner found the two sitting near a tree having a small discussion. He walked over to the two and made his presence known.

"Hey there Ami." The blue haired girl looked away from her friend and saw the dark haired boy looking at her with his typical grin.

"Oh hi Gohan." She greeted back.

"So, are you coming over to my house for another study session?" The demi saiyan asked.

"Of course."

"Great! I'll see you then."

"You know Gohan, you can have lunch with me and Ami if you want." Usagi offered.

"Thanks Usagi, but I promised Umino I'd help him out with a project he's working on."

Usagi then walked up to Gohan and gave him a long hard glare, which of course made the saiyan hybrid rather nervous. He nervously chuckled and asked: "I-Is something wrong?"

Usagi's intense stare continued for a few brief seconds before she asked: "Gohan, are you dating anyone?"

"U-um…nope! I'm not dating anyone." This answer caused the blonde to blink in surprise.

"Is that so? Great! Then you should definitely ask Ami-mmph!" The bun haired girl was immediately cut off as a pair of hands found their way around her mouth.

A flustered Ami looked at Gohan and told him: "Y-You go on ahead Gohan. I'll see you after school at the usual time." The confused Z-Fighter only nodded and walked away. A few seconds later, Ami released her hold over Usagi's mouth.

"U-U-Usagi! What were you doing?" The studious senshi asked.

"What? There's nothing wrong with you two going out. You spend a lot of time together already."

"I-I-I-It's not like that! We're just study partners!" A red faced Ami quickly defended.

"Is that all?"

"Yes! It is!"

"Ah… don't be like that Ami. You two would make the perfect couple."

"W-We would?' The blushing the haired girl asked to which Usagi answered with a nod.

"Of course! You might not be able to tell, but you two have amazing chemistry. Every time I see you two together something just seems to click. Anyways, I'm gonna leave you to your reading. See you later Ami, and think about what I said!" Usagi then took off while waving her friend goodbye.

**XXX (Three weeks ago) XXX**

_"Oh hey Ami. What are you up to?" Gohan asked as he spotted the blue haired girl sitting under a tree outside with her nose in a chemistry book._

_ "Oh hello Gohan. I was just doing a little studying for the midterms." She honestly answered. While Ami was very dedicated to her studying, it was when exams were coming up where she would take things to whole new levels. So much so that her friends often left her alone to her work so they wouldn't slow her down._

"_That's right. They're coming up pretty soon aren't they?" He asked._

"_Yes; and I want to take that time to be as prepared as I possibly can."_

_Gohan chuckled lowly. "Yeah. My mom thinks that too. Whenever it was time for me to take tests back at home, she would have me up as early as possible just so I could spend the whole day studying. It got really boring just studying by myself."_

"_I have to agree. It can be really tiresome if you're studying without a few breaks in between." Ironically for Ami, her break from books was more books. _

"_Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we study together for midterms."The saiyan offered_

"_Huh?"_

"_Well, we both think it can be a bore to study by ourselves sometimes, so why not study together and make things fun!"_

"_I don't know, my method of studying can be really tough to keep up." This was a fact. Throughout junior high and even now in high school, kids would find it impossible to see her methods of practice and to try and copy it._

"_Don't worry about me, I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle!" The spiky hair warrior reassured with the usual Son grin. Ami couldn't help but smile along with his confidence._

"_Well Gohan, if you're that sure, then we could start studying today. We can meet at my house today after school." _

**XXXFlashbackEndXXX**

What was only supposed to be an hour or two turned into five; and the two were so engrossed in their work that they never even noticed the time going by. Having someone that could keep up with and then challenge you on an intellectual level was something neither of the two had experienced before, but after that day, it became something that they had to have again and again, which led them to numerous other sessions over the weeks. Aminever had so much fun studying before. As much as she loved being with her friends, it was really hard to motivate them to have her passion when it came to their academics. With Gohan, it was like she had her own special friend with the same interests as her.

_"You two would make the perfect couple."_

_ "You two have amazing chemistry."_

"_Every time I see you two together something just seems to click."_

A blush had dusted Ami's face as Usagi's words kept playing over in her mind. "Does it really look that way between us?" She couldn't help but ponder. That actually wasn't the first time she had heard that. She and Gohan were often seen together since the beginning of their study sessions. She would often get questions or statements like: 'You two look so cute together!' or 'Are you two dating?'

She had to admit, she did think Gohan was very handsome, not to mention very smart, and sweet. It'd be easy for any girl to fall for him. Her eyes widened. She never really gave a lot of thought about it before, but maybe…maybe she did like Gohan.

'But even so, could I even tell Gohan that I like him. What would he even say? Does he feel the same way about me?"

"Uh…Ami?" The sound of Gohan's voice along with the waving of his hand snapped the blue haired genius back to reality.

"Y-YES?!" She suddenly screamed.

"I was asking if you're ready to go." The half-saiyan said.

"O-O-Oh. I see…" She responded. Gohan took notice of her strange behavior and asked: "Something bothering you?"

"Nothing! We should get going if we don't want to be late. Lead the way Gohan."

With a shrug of the shoulders, Gohan walked on with the bluenette right behind him. Ami wasn't fully sure of what was transpiring here, but if the feeling in her chest was anything to go by: Today was indeed going to be a special day.

**Chapter 1: End**

**And there you have it folks! As I said earlier, this was something I really wanted to do. GohanxAmi has astounding potential as a pairing and I really wish it were done more often in fics (I've seen it hinted a few times, but those fics that did so were discontinued.) So here's hoping this one goes over well and becomes the sail that gets the GohanXAmi ship sailing. I'll catch you all later in a special Study Session!**

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


End file.
